Club Penguin Shops Wiki:Moon Wars/Europa/Yelser
Yelser, or the "Yellow Submarine company" is the Most successful and origional company that Colonised Europa, It was also the Yelser project that First landed On europa. History In the year 2862, A Ukrainian named Fyodor Yelser. Who worked for the European space agency, Was assigned the task of Looking for life On other, Solar objects. He Speculated that there may be life on the Jovian moon Europa, due to the Idea that there would be some sort of sea under the ice. And so he Started working on Project Yelser, A project to somehow Get under the ice of Europa, and then scour the surroundings. Yelser designed a special rocket that he Self named, "The Yelser Major". He designed it to be Dual-tasked, as in it could be a rocket and submarine at the same time, He done this by firstly giving the Rocket-Submarine a domed shape and Using vacuums that suck in air and then blast it out. It surprisingly worked, It also Worked when the rocket dived underwater, as it stopped sucking and blasting out air, and started sucking and blasting out water, Yelser also designed the rocket so that it would use the same air or water over and over again and stimulate its own atmosphere, (There is no air in space). The Submarine rocket was painted yellow, Although Yelser never stated why. in 2877 The rocket blasted off, Yelser as Director and with a handful of scientists, most of the crew were electricians and workmen to keep the Submarine working, there were 64 people on board in total. four weeks later the Yelser Major Landed in Europa, it entered the ocean underneath via the gap between the Dyfed continent and the Falga continent. this made Yelser and his crew the first people on Europa. After this the submarine spent seven months scouring and mapping Europa, But it soon became apparent that Fyodors hope of life on Europa was incorrect. But he realized that he was living perfectly under the ice of Europa, he then started to map out his plans to Return and Populate the moon. His plan was to return to Europa but with two, specially made Submarine-rockets. these rockets were designed to join together to make a submarine factory and make more structures, hence cities. The idea went according to plan as five years later, the Yelser major Landed into Europa through the same place it did last time, but did not move but served as Headquarters were Yelser would operate the operation, this submarine would one day become the capital city, Yelser major. The two other submarine rockets both joined together underneath the Arran Chaos and quickly started manufacturing Submarines, this became Yelser Arran, the largest city of Europa. Fyodor Yelser himself died just before Yelser Annwn was built, His legacy lived on as the first Europan, As a result they Erected a statue of him in Yelser Major with his Jovial Catchphrase he made up for the Company: "We All Live in a yellow submarine" Taken Directly from the Beatles song, In memory of Yelser people printed the phrase on all yelser submarines and cities, this process goes on to this day